


Drunk comforting - Kaido x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Drunk comforting - Kaido x Reader

Kaido sat sitting beside you, sobbing and drinking uncontrollably, wining how he wanted to die. You rubbed his thigh to reassure him, your size very minute to his, “there, there, master Kaido, you don’t want to die.” He wined and cried even louder, moving himself, then resting his massive head on your small lap, at least the most he could, the rest of his head laying on the ground, “you’re the only person who cares about me _____! Everyone is just afraid of me and they only care about their lives!” He sniffled and snorted his snot grossly before taking a big swig of his sake, getting it all over himself, as if he needed more of an excuse to cry. When his men returned from a mission, they unfortunately gave him some bad news and he suddenly sat up. He turned to them and glared, defeat as never tolerated, so he swiped them with a swift strike of his massive hands, then went back to laying down, crushing your small lap with his head. He went to immediate sobbing, getting you soaked in whatever fluids he was protruding from his body or the liquid he was drinking.

“Cheer up master, I think I know something that could cheer you up,” you hum, stroking part of his forehead. “But I like the feel of your hand and soft skin,” he wined childishly. “I know something you’ll like better,” you chuckled, kissing his forehead. He smiled a bit and relaxed, “alright.” He micked up his head, freeing you from the crushing of his head. You swiftly stood and stretched as he lay back down, preparing yourself before climbing up on his body, walking to pants, carefully avoiding stepping on his sensitive areas. You reach for his pants and remove the buckle, moving to the zipper, tugging hard on it before it finally budged, flinging you back. When you get your bearings back, you crawl over on all fours and reached your head down the open fly and lick the enormous shaft below. It instantly sprung up and knocked you back. You sit up and rub your cheek, “so quickly excited master Kaido, you really need this.” You crawl back over to his shaft and lick what you could around, firmly stroking it, it was ten times as thick as your body so you had your work cut out for you.

You move around his shaft, working your way to your feet and as high as you could reach, putting your whole body into stroking him off. He groaned as you stroke, grunting ‘faster’ from time to time. You manage to put your arms around his thick, hard shaft, squeezing it tightly as you moved your body and tongue faster against him. He groaned your name and rolled his head back, clawing at the ground somewhat, getting dirt and rocks under his fingernails. You would give small sucks here and there, you could do it as hard as you wanted, it just brought him more pleasure. You could feel the twitch of him ready to burst and put all your body into one final hard and fast stroke. “_____,” he groaned, releasing into the air. As per usual, you got soaked in his juices, “oh my, my, master Kaido, you haven’t came this much in a while.” He picked up his head, looking to you and panicking almost instantly, “look at what I did to you! You’re covered in my selfish juices! I am a horrible man! I should die!” He cried, picking you up, “I’m fine master, I just need a bath. Your cum always did make the best shampoo,” you joked, kissing his thumb. He still cried as he held you in his fist, his juices starting to burn, “please put me down master Kaido, my eyes are burning.” He would simply continue to cry as his tears crashed against you, though salty, it was technically cleaning you off.


End file.
